All Mayhem, No Marriage
by Brookebynature
Summary: They've already had too many children, but this doesn't stop Brucas from having more. Family life doesn't go quite to plan, and household disasters ensue. Kind of a sequel to 'The Babysitters Club' BRUCAS! Onshot


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Brooke or Lucas or Haley or Nathan or One Tree Hill. I own the rest though, Ha!

**A/N- **Okay guys, so it's me...AGAIN! I've brought yet more Brucas for you lovely readers, because of persuasion from reviews of 'The Babysitters Club.' I suppose this could be called a sequel one shot, though if you haven't read 'The Babysitters Club' it's not essential in the understanding of this story. Hope you enjoy! xxx

**

* * *

**

**All Mayhem, No Marriage**

She still wore a wedding ring. After all, she was Brooke Davis, and just because she hadn't signed the papers, it didn't mean that she wasn't Lucas' wife. Haley had told her that in fact, it _did _mean that she wasn't Lucas' wife, because to be married, the correct papers had to be signed. The brunette had simply rolled her eyes and offered Haley her age old adage '_whatever.'_

Marriage or no marriage, Brooke and Lucas were sharing a house, or what Haley and Nathan had often deemed a youth hostel, or even a zoo. Lucas didn't mind-he had the life he had imagined since telling Brooke all about their future the night the two of them babysat for Haley and Nathan's son James.

"I swear to God Broody," Brooke began, her teeth clenched as she tried in vain to fasten the button on her jeans. "If you knock me up once more, you're getting it snipped."

Lucas could only laugh. Each time she was pregnant, and then giving birth, Brooke had told him that they were having no more children. First she had been perfectly fine with none, then it was one, and two and so on, until now, her sixth child was almost ready to be born.

"But we haven't completed my plan yet." He told her, eyes narrowed into the sort of squint that she always found cute. "We have to have twins after this one."

Brooke shook her head, finally giving up on trying to cover up her protruding stomach. "No way. If I look this much like the back end of a bus with one baby inside me, there's no telling what twins would do." She replied. "Forget it Lucas."

"Yeah forget it Dad." Their thirteen year old daughter told him in disgust. "Six kids is bad enough, you can't embarrass me by having any more."

"Life is meant to be embarrassing at your age Lily." Lucas told her. "Deal with it."

Lily was their eldest child, complete with Lucas' eyes, Brooke's chestnut hair, and definitely Brooke's personality. He blamed the way their children behaved on Brooke-she had influenced them too much from birth, he said, meaning that there was no way he could convert them to behaving like normal members of society. She simply replied that it was karma coming round to bite him in the ass from when he screwed her over back in high school.

Next in line, came Ethan, only a year younger than his sister, yet already much taller. His hair was more like Lucas', a little longer than he used to wear it back when he first met Brooke. His eyes too, were blue, only darker than Lucas' which he guessed was the result of Brooke's darker complexion.

And from then on, the naming of the Davis-Scott children had been slightly different to say the least. When Brooke proudly announced the name of her second son, their third child Levi, Haley had tried to persuade her to name him something a little more traditional.

"_I gave him a traditional middle name." She said, undeterred. _

"_Oh God." Haley rolled her eyes, awaiting the full name for Brooke and Lucas' latest masterpiece. She had to admit, any child of Brooke's would have been able to pull off an unusual name, because she would make damn sure that her brood stood out from the rest. For good reasons only of course._

"_Levi Zak Scott" She beamed, looking to Lucas._

_Haley too, looked Lucas' way, for some sort of an explanation as to why he would allow this for his child after being cursed with the middle name Eugene himself._

"_I know what you're thinking Hales." He said. "But give the name a chance. I think it suits him."_

"_Whatever." Haley replied, laughing a little as she mumbled, "Brooke must have blackmailed you somewhere along the line." _

'V,' as he was known to his friends and peers, was now eight, and definitely Lucas' son. Not only did he sport the same trademark squint with his blue eyes, his hair too, was blonde, perhaps a little darker than his father's, and his love for basketball topped anything else. Lucas was only too happy to teach his sons the art of basketball while Brooke watched, and Lily concerned herself with what she called important things, such as painting her toenails and gossiping about boys with her best friend.

Another son quickly followed, less than a year after Levi was born. Haley had said that Brooke was definitely not teaching her kids the art of safe sex. She had retaliated with maybe not, but at least she was giving them experience of life. If they didn't want to end up like her, they should always use a condom. Haley had argued that it wasn't exactly great parenting. Brooke had argued that it was great parenting for 21st Century kids.

Asher, like his older brothers, was in love with the game of basketball, and Brooke could do nothing to coax him from the court near their neighbourhood. She had tried bringing pizza, and when that hadn't worked, she'd tried banning ESPN. Of course, Lucas hadn't approved, and when it rained, the boys spent their time in the living room, either watching re-runs, or playing play station.

Brooke had told Lucas that if he was getting her pregnant again, it had better be a girl. She'd read up on the internet that having sex standing up was supposed to increase the chances of conceiving a daughter. It hadn't worked though, and when she watched Lucas paint the next nursery blue again, she had made a mental note to always make him wear a condom. She couldn't risk her and Lily being outnumbered even more.

Still, she'd beamed with pride when Colby was handed to her, demanding that his middle name be Lucas, because this was their last, and she wanted to have his name in there somewhere. Brooke was glad that he hadn't yet started to play ball, because he could barely walk. For now, he was still her baby boy, unspoilt by what Lucas always termed 'the beautiful game,' and he was content to practise walking in Brooke's closet as she talked herself out of buying yet another pair of boots that she really didn't need.

Colby was their first child to have green eyes and dark hair, the perfect mixture of Brooke and Lucas. His skin was a little darker than that of the other children, and Nathan had joked one day that Felix was the father.

"But all the other kids Mom's my age have like, two kids. Why do you have to have six?" Lily groaned.

"Because your Dad finds me so incredibly hot that he can't help himself."

"Oh God that is so gross." Lily complained, dropping her spoon into the bowl of soggy lucky charms. "Can't you two ever be normal? Nobody else's parents talk about sex with their kids in the room."

"Then you're lucky to experience life this way." Brooke giggled, planting a soft kiss on Lucas' lips, just to annoy Lily even more. "Besides, your friends' parents would be proud of me. I bet they imagined I'd have had kids back in high school like Haley and Nathan."

"At least Aunt Haley is normal." Lily replied, screwing up her face at her parents' display of affection.

"Normal?" Brooke questioned. "The woman spends her time baking pies and checking homework."

"Newsflash Mom!" Lily shot back. "That's what you're _supposed _to do."

"Lils, I never did any homework back in high school, that's what your Dad's here for."

----

"Oh crap." Brooke muttered, as she surveyed the state of the laundry room. Lucas was going to kill her. They'd only moved into their new house a couple months ago, and already Colby had spilled his bottle of Cola on the cream carpet in Brooke and Lucas' bedroom. He'd told her first of all, not to let their son drink his bottle anywhere that had light-coloured carpets. He'd also told her that babies Colby's age should only be drinking water or milk. At the time, Brooke hadn't had either, so she'd figured that diet Cola was the next best option. How wrong she'd been.

And now, she'd managed to flood their laundry room, soapy water seeping from the machine as she felt that all-too-familiar pain in her stomach. Great. Now she was in labour.

The pain though, while relatively mild, could be pushed to the back of her mind, Brooke figured, in order for her to clean up before Lucas returned home from work. She wasn't sure whether the rest of the children being at school was a good thing, (because that way, they couldn't tell on her to Lucas) or a bad thing, (because she'd always heard that many hands made light work.)

Managing to stop the machine from emitting any more water, Brooke then made her way to the cupboard where she seemed to remember Lucas putting a mop one time. With Colby tucked under one arm, Brooke had almost gotten the majority of the floor clear of water when she felt her own waters break in some sort of an ironic sequence of events.

Rolling her eyes at God's comic timing, she set about re-mopping the floor through gritted teeth and much stronger contractions.

"God damn it Lucas." She groaned, gripping onto the redundant washing machine. Unaware of his mother's pain, Colby was happy to splash in the last remaining suds across the other side of the small room as Brooke simply watched, cursing her body for deciding to grace her with another child while Lucas was at work, and all the damn technology in the house was messed up.

----

The pain had gotten much worse. Unable to drive herself to the nearest hospital, and failing to reach Lucas in person, Brooke had been forced to leave a message on his answer phone, telling him that if he didn't get his ass home, she would find Felix in the phone directory and get him to deliver their child.

Luckily, Colby had settled down for his afternoon nap, leaving Brooke to crouch beside the bath tub with her precious tiles imported from Morocco beneath her. Practicalities with five children and another on the way had failed to prevent Brooke Davis (or Brooke Davis-Scott as she referred to herself as) from being sensible when it came to the furnishings of her new house. Since she could no longer drive a glamorous car due to her and Lucas' growing brood, Brooke had reasoned that she had to make up for it in the house, and there was no problem because Lucas' salary more than covered the costs.

He'd complained that they could have used the money for their kids' college fund, but Brooke had, of course, won the argument, promptly picking out a somewhat Mediterranean colour scheme for their master bathroom.

She knew what to do when that feeling came over her. Five births down the line, all of which in a hospital with plenty of pain medication, had taught her not to ignore the urge to push when she felt it, and within minutes, the shock realisation that she was about to give birth, alone, hit her.

Of course, she blamed Lucas. He ran a basketball camp for kids, and spent probably too many hours at the office. He always made sure to have weekends off though, and her blame extended to her own body. Nothing ever went quite to plan in Brooke's life, and this was no exception. She wasn't supposed to give birth for a few weeks yet, but Mother Nature seemed to have other ideas, and within a few more pushes, she caught her newest baby in a soft white towel pulled from the rack along the wall.

A shrill cry was all she needed to hear before Brooke too, was in tears, partly disbelief that she had managed to give birth all by herself, partly from happiness, and partly due to the fact that Lucas had not been there to witness his sixth child being born.

"Brooke?" She heard him call frantically, making her laugh through salty tears as his timing was only minutes too late. "Brooke are you okay?"

"In our bathroom." She called, still kneeling on the hard tiles as she cradled the baby in the warm towel.

Perhaps that look on Lucas' face when he saw the two of them, she figured, was worth giving birth alone. She hadn't witnessed an expression like that from him before: a sort of shock, intense happiness and relief that they were okay, washing over him.

"Oh my God." Was all he could stutter, crouching down beside Brooke, and stroking her hair as he kissed her and then their new baby.

"I know."

"What do we have?"

"I don't know." Brooke replied softly, leaning her head against Lucas' shoulder. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Brooke." He whispered, tears pricking behind his eyes as the baby stopped crying and gurgled as Brooke traced soft patterns across its cheek.

"It was only fair." She told him. "You did kinda miss out on the birth."

Peeling back the towel slowly so as not to upset the tiny baby, Lucas beamed at Brooke. "It's a girl."

----

"Meet your new sisters Kadence." Lucas told his four-year old daughter, a grin spreading across the little girl's face as she peered into the crib beside Brooke's hospital bed.

Kadence Oceana Scott had been named by Lucas, surprisingly enough, as Brooke had insisted that since he missed out on watching her come into the world, he had to make up for it-Kadence as a name that he'd always loved, Oceana as a reference to the circumstances under which she had been born. He hadn't been mad about the whole washing machine drama, not when he'd gained a daughter.

She was the perfect credit to Brooke: brown eyes, dark hair and dimples etched into the side of her face whenever she giggled, or tried to be cute after misbehaving. Brooke called her, her 'mini-me,' already thrusting fashion and make-up secrets upon her that she's been dying to pass on to another daughter.

After realising that Lucas' initial plan he had shared with her back when babysitting baby James could allow her to even up the number of girls in the Davis-Scott household, Brooke had not been opposed to more children, staring in disbelief when the scan had showed not one, not even two, but three babies inside of her.

True to form, she had not been able to do up the button of her jeans, and after complaining from month two of her pregnancy that she looked like she'd eaten a giant watermelon, Brooke had vowed never to get pregnant again. It was the last time they would be in the presence of new babies that were their own, because nine children was definitely not what they had planned, and Lucas wasn't sure he could cope as it was.

Lily had managed to get over her embarrassment, and at seventeen, had high-fived Brooke when she had visited her mother, overjoyed that there were now more girls that boys. Ethan had not offered the same response, telling his father that he was supposed to have 'incredible Scott sperm,' meaning that boys should always outnumber girls.

Morgan, Sofia and Ariana were content to kick their legs in matching frilly pink dresses and white cotton socks with a little bow on each side as Lucas lifted Kadence high enough to peer over the edge of the crib.

"They all look the same." She told Lucas, a confused expression across her face. "Which one's which?"

Brooke shifted to the side of her bed to point out the small differences on the faces of the identical triplets.

"Morgan has the freckle on the left side of her nose." Brooke told her. "Or wait, Luke, was it Ariana that had the freckle?"

"Um…" Lucas furrowed his brows as he tried to remember.

"Well Sofia is the one with the slightly darker hair." Brooke told Kadence confidently.

"No Mom." Lily shook her head. "The nurse said that Morgan had the darker hair."

Lucas bit his lip a little, looking towards Brooke for reassurance. The brunette simply shrugged. "You know what Kady? Maybe we'll go shopping and buy different coloured jumpsuits. Then we'll be able to tell them apart."

"Lucas Scott you are not dressing my beautiful girls in jumpsuits. I've waited too many years for cute dresses and you are not spoiling my fun." Brooke asserted.

"Even if you can't tell them apart?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"Hey! It's hard. Twins would have been so much easier."

"Well you had to go one better." Haley mused, entering the room with gift bags and a bundle of balloons. "Nathan said he's sorry he couldn't come, but he thought it was best to keep the boys away from anywhere they could cause mayhem."

Lucas nodded in sympathy, all too aware of the mayhem his own younger boys would cause when given half a chance.

"Nine children Brooke?" Haley sighed. "Are you trying to repopulate the earth?"

"Well if we were, I think Broody and I are doing a pretty good job, don't you?"

"This is going to be mayhem." She laughed. "More so that what we have at home, and four boys isn't easy you know?"

"I know." Brooke nodded. "I have four boys. _And five girls_."

Lucas' eyes widened at the exact number of their children when the words left Brooke's mouth, and she could only giggle at him with a sheepish look on her face.

"All mayhem." He shook his head, not quite believing things. "All mayhem and no marriage."

* * *

Please review guys, much love xxx 


End file.
